ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game
Condensing the information I have noticed that the drops listed for the various zones seem to be more or less exact across areas reached by the same chocograph (and aside from Plains/Bush the areas within the same chocograph tier) have an alarming similarity, such that it's quite likely that they all drop the same stuff. As a result, I think the drops should be condensed to show what drops per chocograph, not per area (and if it turns out the discrepancy between Plains and Bush is an error, then group drops by the tier of chocograph). This would be useful not only to make the information easier to sort through, but also to increase the sample rate when calculating the drop rate on items.--Urth 00:34, 1 November 2007 (UTC) August 27, 2007 update I get a temp Treasure Finder ability after three successful digs (Your chocobo seems especially sharp today!) and an increase in number of available digs if you rest for one day (Your chocobo seems especially energetic today!) Ahkvan 22:18, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Dunes Fatigue I got the "Your chocobo seems a little fatigued." after 6 digs in the Valkurm Dunes. It took 6 digs to get the chest up. I just had my Chocobo stop digging in dunes after 11 digs. --Devious 17:03, 25 March 2007 (EDT) My chocobo with first-class Discernment, substandard Receptivity, poor Endurance, Impressive Strength, Treasure Hunter, and Bore gets the fatigued message in 6 digs in the dunes and coastal areas. He always digs up the treasure in 3 digs in coastal, and 5 digs in dunes. Today, I got desert chocograph and there it was a mere 4 digs to "little fatigued" and 5 digs to get the treasure. -Ean. Speculation / Thoughts / Ideas From the possible treasure data we've accumulated so far, I'm starting to suspect that the treasure pools may be identical for each grouping of three areas from the chocographs. We'll see. :Kalice 14:30, 20 December 2006 (EST) After the latest updated, I seem to get 2 items every time I open a VCS crate. One of them is always a gausebit green and then another random item. On another note, I do not seem to be getting any fish anymore. Though I've only done it a handful of times. : Kalice 10:40, 21 January 2007 (EST) :I also get two items consistantly, but not always a Gausebit Grass. I've only been doing the Prairie Chocograph recently. Do Red Terrapin count as fish? I still get them regularly. I'm keeping one as my pet. ^^; --Tinuvael 10:46, 21 January 2007 (EST) Post your treasure updates here Got Dragon Scales in Jugner Forest today. --Kaeli 21:26, 19 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks Kaeli, I've updated the main page. :Kalice 00:22, 20 December 2006 (EST) Got Mushroom Locust in Konschtat Highlands today. --Saikun 13:43, 20 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks Saikun, I've added it to the possible treasure section. :Kalice 14:30, 20 December 2006 (EST) Got Fresh Mugwort in Tahrongi Canyon today. --Saikun 21:40, 21 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks again Saikun, I've added it. :Kalice 22:28, 21 December 2006 (EST) Got Parasite Worm in Konschtat Highlands today. --Saikun 14:45, 24 December 2006 (EST) Got Philosopher's Stone in Meriphataud Mountains last night. -- Traezen 6 January 2007 Got an Indurated Gold, and Neutralizing Silver out of a chest in Buburimu Peninsula last night -- Mym My results @ Pashhow Marshlands Simply going to list off every item I get here in the order that I get it. I think that others should do the same, for all the areas. This will help us to get a lock on rarities of various items. I will continue to update this every day (once it starts getting long I will move this to a subpage of my user page). * Day 1: Rhinochimera * Day 2: Glass Sheet * Day 3: Glass Sheet * Day 4: Freshwater Set * Day 5: Celerity Salad * Day 6: Whistle Coupon * Day 7: Parasite Worm * Day 8: Dragon Scales * Day 9: Gysahl Greens and Celerity Salad * Day 10: Gysahl Greens and Parasite Worm * Day 11: Saltwater Set and Blue Peas * Day 12: Celerity Salad and Gausebit Grass * Day 13: Silver Shark and Gysahl Greens --Toksyuryel 22:20, 28 December 2006 (EST) Drop results *Common results include gysahl greens, gausebit grass, and blue peas. I only gotten 2 dragon scales, 2 alum. ore, 1 celerity salad, 2 parasite worm, 1 chocoelixir, 1 garidav wildgrass, and I'm 0 for the other rare items (most notably the Whistle Coupon). ~~ Obtaining Dune and Coastal Chocograph Confirmed: To recieve the Dune and Coastal chocographs you must have 7 successful digs in the same praire or bush area. When I first started the game, the first thing I did was dig once in each area (3 praire and 3 bush). After that, I begain digging in La Thiene. After 6 more sucessful digs there, the next time I asked for grass the NPC gave me a Dune Chocograph. I dug a total of 12 times, 1 highlands, 1 canyon, 1 forrest, 1 mountians, 1 marshlands, and 7 plateu. Jugner Forest today gave me: "Silver Shark" and "Piece of Yellow Ginseng". I don't see the latter listed on this page. 10:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) The effect of "Day of the Week" on possible Treasure A few days ago i was lazy to do the mini-game, so i just obtained the grass for it. As a result next day i went to dig twice in a row. That's when i noticed the in-game "Day of the Week" might have a huge role in the possible treasures - as i obtained the very same treasures in the two digs. Since then i do the digging only on Lightsday at Buburimu Peninsula. So far i had 5x Cermet Chunk + Gausebit Grass, 1x Titanictus + Blue Peas and 3x fail Maybe should find another day for better treasure ;-) Anyway... will continue the testing for the forthcoming weeks. -- feczo Looks alike i can prove myself being wrong. See my my user page for results -- feczo Slight Tactics Adjustment? Small suggestion to tactics? In every dig I've done, I've never found the VCS crate exactly on the marked spot. As a result, I never dig this spot initially. I usually head out one direction (N/S/E/W) at a time until I can hone in on general direction. Sometimes that last dig is what keeps you from a tired choco and a VCS Crate :-) --Thearchitect 04:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I've found the chest exactly on the marked spot twice, both Bush chocograph areas. In a more "difficult" area, I'd skip that dig. NanaaMihgo 10:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :For the record, I just found the chest exactly on the marked spot again tonight, again in Bush chocograph. NanaaMihgo 12:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Percent Just something i realized from looking at the lists. Dont you think its rather disturbing to list an item and then put 0% next to it? Either it has a chance to pop in the chest ( which would be greater than 0%) or it has not ( and should be removed from list) --User:Windwhisper 14:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC+1) :When an item is on the list but has 0% for the drop rate, it simply means that it CAN drop, but in the drops reported so far, it has not dropped yet. The reason we know it does drop at all is from people who have gotten it, but didn't catalogue their other drops, and so could not accurately update the drop rate template. Typically, it's best to wait until an item is like, 0/500 (500 is the where the drop rate will become black rather than grey, indicating a high amount of data) or so before simply removing it from the list. --Kyrie 20:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) 08 Sep. 2008 Version update I find more difficult to find crate in Meriphataud Mountains, first I always get a "..." to start, and then have to check NE, NW, SW, SE to find a sign of I'm getting closer. Later, I even get a "You are in the top of it", but before getting the crate my chocobo fatigues. Has someone else notice this? --Jocicuo 08:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Yellow Ginseng Just got this for the first time, in Eastern Altepa. It took the place of a plant item, which kinda surprised me. I got Yellow Ginseng, Gregarious Worm, Moblinweave, and X-Potion +1. (And yes, I did update the drop rate with that. :P) --Kyrie 01:15, 15 October 2008 (UTC) The exact same thing happened to me today in Jugner Forest. I got a chocobuck slip, a parasite worm, and yellow ginseng. I was pretty confused... I wanted to take a screenshot of the chat log but I didn't know how (PS2). Anyway, I updated the table to reflect it. O.o NanaaMihgo 10:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Yellow ginseng strikes again; Buburimu Peninsula this time. Yellow ginseng, cermet chunk, and chocobucks. So weird. NanaaMihgo 12:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Groupings for Eastern Altepa Desert For whoever has been working on determining these, just thought I'd mention I got Wooden Flowerpot from Group 3, a Freshwater Set (and nothing from the currently confirmed Group 2 items). I'm not sure of the criteria being used to confirm a grouping though, so I didn't move Freshwater Set to Group 2. --Kyrie 20:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Today I got a Gregarious Worm and a Cactuar Root, so Cactuar Root may be Group 3. --Kyrie 04:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Celerity Salad and Cactuar Root this time. Thinking Cactuar Root is almost certainly Group 3 now. --Kyrie 00:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Saltwater Set and Chiffonier. Saltwater Set may be Group 2. --Kyrie 23:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Target Marker and Platinum Nugget. Target Marker may be Group 2. --Kyrie 11:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Got both Secretaire and Vivified Coral today, both listed under Group 3. Not yet sure which would go where though. --Ferretclaw 02:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Secretaire and Chocolixir today, so I'm moving Vivified Coral into Group 2. If there's any discrepancies move it back to 3 or into unknown. --Ferretclaw 23:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Today in E. Altepa, I obtained (in a single chest) Blue Peas, Tactical Processor, Secretaire, and a Mahogany Bed. Not only was the number of items in the chest unusual, the last two furnishings are supposedly in a single group. --FFXI-Guppy 00:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::For Desert and Jungle Chocographs, you can get the normal plant item and chocobuck slip, 1 item from one group, and 2 items from another group. Most of them time you'll only get one item from each group, but there is the rare chance to get 2 (though you will never get 2 from more than 1 group). I'm pretty sure it mentions this somewhere on the page. --Kyrie 00:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Getting more items than usual is called a Jackpot, or at least I assume it is since it screams that when you dig and also those new chocobo jacket says increase chance of jackpot. It happens roughly 1/5 digs without wearing the coat to boost results. Jackpot results seems to throw the groupings into a complete mess as I have seen over numerous digs I've made in yhoat. You can see the topic I made a few months back about it below. My current theory is that the extra item might be a random item from one of the groupings. --Lord0din69 02:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Groupings for Yhoator Jungle Results I've seen personally. Hopefully this can help to determine what items are in which grouping. Please feel free to aid your pairings here as well! Thearchitect 00:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) *Dug on 12/3/2008 and received a Celerity Salad and Platinum Nugget. *Dug on 12/4/2008 and received a Frigid Core and Chiffonier. I got 4 treasures (5 if you include the chocobuck slip) So what would the last two be in? Or is there a mysterious 4th group? *Dug on 4/1/2009 and received a blue peas, parasite worm, hi-either, and buffalo hide in that order.--Lord0din69 01:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Got Blue Peas, Whistle Coupon, Hi-Ether and Secretaire, in that order. So as mentioned already, it would seem like you can receive multiple items from a grouping or indeed, there are 4 of them, (at least ;o). This has possibly happened to me before but haven't paid attention... At the moment, the most logical explanation to me would seem that Group one is always one item, (of the three), Group Two is always 0 to 1 and Group Three is always 0 to 2. For example, my two most recent digs: :* Blue Peas, Whistle Coupon, Hi-Ether and Secretaire, in that order. :* Gysahl Greens, Gregarious Worm and Cactuar Root, in that order. It could be hard to tell though, which items should be put into the second and which ones into the third. Has someone actually confirmed that it absolutely cannot be like this? :* 1st Group = 1 item :* 2nd Group = 0-3 item(s) Though when I think about this, and the order in which the items are listed in the log, the Groupings seem logical. Oh well, I gotta stop thinking about this, for now... Just my thoughts anyways, I hope this helps. Also going to edit the Groupings a little and if someone feels the items are misplaced then, please do revert / edit. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::You've dug a lot. You've placed Gregarious Worm in Grp3, but I think you meant to put it in Grp2 instead from seeing the order dug up. ::Check this edit from http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=The_Chocobo_Hot_and_Cold_Game&diff=prev&oldid=938997 --Lord0din69 07:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Groups weird (regarding Yhoat) It seems like the following is true *You always get the 5 chocobucks *Group 1 seems to be always one of those items *Then you get 2~3 other items. It could be possible Group2 is 2~3, However, this is unlikely because it brings up the issue of duplicate rewards, which I have yet to encounter. It is also possible to have Group2, Group3, and then Group4 being 0~1 (Zero to One of) drops. However, it is still some what difficult to tell. Some of my 4 drops odd orders (as displayed) *blue peas, parasite worm, hi-ether, buffalo hide *gysahl greens, celerity salad, platinum nugget, chiffonier The more common 3 drops *gausebit, parasite worm, wooden flowerpot *gysahl, cupid worm, platinum nugget *gysahl, smoke screen, commode *blue peas, king truffle, cactuar root *blue peas, parasite worm, secretaire *gysahl, mushroom locust, mahogany bed *gysahl, parasite worm, cactuar root *gysahl, mushroom locust, commode As of now Group3 has conflicts when 4 items are dropped. As the latter 2 items appears in odd orders. For example: *gysahl greens, celerity salad, platinum nugget, chiffonier *gysahl, cupid worm, platinum nugget *blue peas, whistle coupon, hi-ether, secretaire *blue peas, parasite worm, secretaire *blue peas, parasite worm, hi-ether, buffalo hide From the looks of it is seems like when 4 items are found, that either 3rd or 4th item is a 0~1 chance. You can see how this is odd, because both platinum nugget and secretaire appears normally in a 3 item drop. Only reasoning I can give to this is if there are a total of 4 groups and then Group 3 and Group 4 was both Zero to One of drops. However, in order to have this to be completely true, someone must have received only a minimum of 2 items, thus making it possible to not receive Group 3 and Group 4. --Lord0din69 06:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Added the following drops. It's common belief that gysahl, gausebit, and blue peas is one group. Therefore, I listed them together. As for the sub-bullets, I just listed them as they displayed inorder. It still seems to hold true that group 2 does not mix with anything with group 3. However, group 3 still seems scrambled with this mysterious 4th item. *4 gysahl, 1 gausebit, 2 blue peas **king truffle, vivified coral, x-potion +2 **celerity salad, secretaire, vivified mythril ingot **parasite worm, platinum nugget **frigid core, vivified mythril ingot, x-potion +2 **smoke screen, cactuar root **fresh mugwort, commode, ethereal vermilion lacquer **luminous core, ethereal vermilion lacquer --Lord0din69 05:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) 4 possible groupings in Eastern Altepa Desert? Either there are multiple drops possible in each group, or there are more than just the 3 groupings. Drops i got on my last run (13/3/2009) were: * 1 Celerity Salad * 1 Chiffonier * 1 Gysahl Greens * 1 Wooden Flowerpot Can anybody verify this? Rikayuu 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Obtainable Items changed over time? I suspect that the Hot-and-Cold obtainable items list may have been ninja-adjusted by SE at some point in history. I recall obtaining Armoires on rare occasions, but haven't found any in a very long time, and I see they have been removed from the list of items here. If this is true, then other older historical percentages on results may not be accurate. --FFXI-Guppy 20:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Retired Chocobos Can retired chocobos continue digging in the Hot & Cold game? I'm sure someone knows the answer to this by now, but it's not posted anywhere. --FantajiFan 15:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Yes, retired chocos will still come when you use a Tjn. Wildgrass as long as they are registered on your whistle (same as pre-retirement). --Kreutz 23:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Group 2+ drops Just had a successful Valkurm dig, but the VCS Crate contained nothing but the chocobuck slip and a bunch of gysahl greens. A reminder that nothing is certain beyond the chocobucks and group 1. I was going to make a hidden note on the edit screen recording the possibility of "Nothing" to the drop list just for completeness, but there's no need as the chance of no drop can be found by adding all the group's displayed drop %s together and subtracting from 100 (e.g., in Valkurm, probability of no group 2 drop is currently 1.6%). --Kreutz 03:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : This might happen because you dug up a Rare item (like a whistle coupon) that you already had one of. --NanaaMihgo 11:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Given that the items are from a chest and are not a mob drop, you'd see them appear in the Treasure Pool until you were able to obtain them (rather than not see them at all).-- 13:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Wow, I thought nothing could be more annoying than digging up a measly parasite worm, but I guess I was wrong. --NanaaMihgo 11:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Today a successful dig in Eastern Altep granted 1x group 1, 1x group 2, 2x group 3 items. Indicates the current group 3 could load more than one item, distorting all the drop %s because the total can go over 100%. --Kreutz 21:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) * I also had that happen today, but it isn't that common. Drop rates will barely notice it. --Seedling 17:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ** It's more common than you think it is if you do it often. Out of the last 13 successive digs at Yhoat, 4 of them produced 2x items from group 3. That's almost a 1/3 chance you'll get 2x from group 3, which is a rather large percentage. In reality its probably at best a 1/4 chance of getting 2x items from group 3. --Lord0din69 05:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Mana Channeler I moved Mana Channeler to Group 2 for Eastern Altepa. I got one today, along with Blue Peas from group 1, and Commode and Mahogany Bed from group 3. --Kyrie 05:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC)